The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Delphinium plant, botanically known as Delphinium belladonna, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name West End Blue.
The new Delphinium was discovered by the Inventor in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands, in 1994 in a seed bed of sown Delphinium belladonna seed from various crosses of unidentified Delphinium seedling selections. The new Delphinium was selected as a individual seedling in the progeny of this crossing on the basis of its unique blue flower color.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings and by divisions taken at Noordwikjerhout, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Delphinium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.